rwomfandomcom-20200213-history
Roadmap/Furniture
For more of the Roadmap, see Roadmap Scrying Orb: reveals new quests or other world events; requires mana to search and has restrictions on how many quests can be revealed within a period of time Enchanted Artwork - enchanted art gives a boost to mana regeneration when pawns are near it (about the same range as a pawn would enjoy the beauty boost). *Makes magicyte usable as a stone type for artwork *Glows based on amount of magic power it projectes? *What color? *could also cause a pawn inspiration if used to 'view artwork' *may be also act as a beacon that draws enchanted beasts or pawns Psychic Projection Chamber - like a hyperbolic chamber that removes all other senses and allows a mage to perform special tasks. **Alternatively, this could be a spirit beacon that could be used to host a friendly spirit** *could be named 'meditation chamber' *requires a pawn to occupy the chamber *multiple modes? Meditative or Active *mechanism to select distinct functions of the chamber *Active mode would allow some special tasks to be performed **moving resources or items into stockpiles; moving resources from stockpiles into frames **causes lightning to strike near enemies if a storm/rain/weather is active on the map **puts pawns into a trance that breaks mental states **regenerates the mana of friendly pawns similar to transfer mana *rapid training to pawns **should this include might pawns inside? *Passive mode would allow increased mana regeneration or recovery from arcane weakness **would undead lose a necromancer if housed inside a chamber? Defensive: *Spell trap - trap that stores certain spells and activates spells when a nearby enemy is detected; similar to poison traps, mana mines, and lightning traps but programmable by a mage with ground-targetable spells. **fireball, snowball, lightning cloud, lightning storm, repulsion, attraction, fog of torment, summon trap(elementals), accelerate time, rend, sabotage, encase, lullaby, polymorph **healing circle, AMP *Focusing lens: manned turret that converts mana into a beam of power; requires magic to work, mana consumed per use **does this lessen the usefulness of 'offensive' casters? *Defensive towers - fire/ice/lightning - automated towers that store and consume mana for active, ranged defense **requires resources to build; mana to maintain **able to draw mana from a mana storage device such as a mana battery? *Magic mortar - launches a mortar of bottled magical energy that detonates with unique offensive explosions based on the type of shell used. Only able to launch magic shells. *Magic Work Related - these structures require a constant supply of mana either through pawns charging the mana battery or through some form of mana generator * *Mirror Door - magic empowered door that allows pawns to travel between locations, on the same map, instantly; pawns will automatically path through a mirror door as long as it has magic power *Flame of Entropy - an arcane brazier that attempts to balance the room temperature to whatever it's set to; also consumes nearby filth *Searching Glass - a small tear in space that collects resources and immediately transports them to the searching glass when a pawn begins to search for those resources for a job; pawn will find the resource on the glass instead of going to the resource pad *Mana Torch - a small flame sustained by mana *Magicyte Furnace - converts magicyte into mana to power mana dependent structures